This invention relates generally to folder type containers and blanks made of paper or cardboard other related materials and, in particular, to folder type boxes for containing pizza or other relatively flat food products or the like.
Pizza boxes or other substantially flat folder type containers for holding pizza or other food products are known to the art. Generally speaking, pizza boxes are constructed from foldable blanks or other forms of corrugated or paperboard stock. Most commonly the pizza box is a flat, rectangular box having an integral lid that can be secured in a closed position. The blanks are supplied to the pizza restaurant in a flat, unfolded configuration and then folded into its useful position on site. A plurality of boxes usually are prefolded and stored for use. The pizza restaurant places hot pizza in the container for carry-out by a customer or for delivery by the restaurant's delivery personnel. The flat tray type containers also can be used to carry-out leftovers or other relatively low profile food products such as bread sticks or the like and are not limited to pizza. Preferred containers should be relatively strong, convenient to construct on site and economical to use. It also is preferable that the container retain heat so that the carry-out or delivered pizza remains ready to eat. The container should be designed to restrict sliding of the pizza inside.
Pizza boxes represent a considerable product to the pizzeria owner, particularly when the pizzeria enjoys substantial carry-out or delivery business. Also, failure of the box, for example, by collapsing or accidental opening of the cover resulting in the spilling of the contents, can add to product costs and also customer dissatisfaction. As discussed in the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,949 (col. 1, lines 40-45), box structures can have weak spots along the front edge of the bottom of the box. Labor is another factor which adds to product costs. The time required to fold and set-up the pizza boxes is a labor cost added to overhead. An additional desirable convenience and time-saving feature is the ability to slice the pizza inside the box. Thus, the restaurateur always is eager to find a strong, yet economical container which can be folded and set-up quickly, prevent product shifting and yet allow in-box slicing.
Examples of prior art pizza boxes include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,110,039; 5,211,329; 5,368,225; 5,381,949; 5,535,940; 5,553,771; and 5,713,509.
Generally speaking, all prior art pizza boxes can be improved by decreasing the amount of paperboard material required which, in turn, decreases the cost of production. Further, such boxes can be improved by increasing the strength of the box, particularly at the front center edge area of the box where it generally is grasped by a handler. Moreover, the containers can be greatly improved by incorporating a locking feature that will secure the lid in place, particularly where the locking feature is located at the front center area of the box and consequently adds to the strength of the box in that critical area without increasing the amount of material used to construct the box.